Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 5
Episode 5 - The Exploration and Repair Jupiter Station Continues. Spacedate: 4257.074.20.34 With the Space Limpet detached from Zorf's Head and The Com-Node Cleansed of the Ultron Virus, the Noob-Squad returned back across the Service Catwalk to reach the Interior of the Station. Or attempted to, at any rate, with both Zorf and again Braxx having difficulty navigating in the Hard Vacuum and falling off! Zorf was able to grab on to the edge and save himself, but Braxx looked to be headed on a one way trip into an Extended Orbit of Jupiter as Sprout's Grapple Comedy of Errors was once again unleashed. A series of Brutal Misses, Failed Acrobatics Checks and Extreme Arbiter Mercy later and Braxx was rescued with only one Rip in his Space Suit. Thanks to his multi-layered approach to PR and the relative closeness of the Airlock he survived, but barely. It was discussed that on future Spacewalks it might be prudent to have a roll of Spacetape available on the outside of someone's Spacesuit for Emergency Patching Situations. Spacedate: 4257.074.20.42 With only one Infected Com Node remaining on the Forward Hab Section the Noobs quickly made their way back through the Cyber Cafe and Forward down the East Concourse towards the Engineering Section. There they Proceeded through the Cargo Quarantine Bay and into the Soft Vacuum of the North-East Service Corridor. Despite the similarities of this area to the Conduit Tunnels, Sprout was able to Steel Himself against his Morbid Fear of Conduit Worms and Soldier On. Arriving at the Electrical Room containing the final Com-Node the Marines were surprised to come across Lance Corporal Trent and Sargent Scarlette engaged in some kind of Apparently Illicit Physical Interaction, although without advanced knowledge of Terran Xeno-Sexuality no one was really sure what it was they were actually doing. Making a series of Really Not Very Good Excuses for what was going on, the FARTS Operatives speedily left the area, leaving the Noobs to Decontaminate the Infected Com Node. With all of the Com-Nodes in the Forward Hab-Section Virus-Free it was time to go to work on the Section's Critical Systems, now that they wouldn't be immediately re-infected. The Computer Core, Power Core and Environmental Systems were quickly Purged and the Noobs returned to the GFP Embassey to report back in to Dunney the Gunney and Admiral Lupis. The Superiors were a little perplexed by how long things were taking, (Unaware of the extra 4 hours that had been Spent with Doc Opp's Black-Market Hypnotron), but agreed that the Squad was due for some Downtime, and directed them to the Marine Barracks at the Aft-Southwest Concourse for some Shut-Eye. The Marine Squad found at the Barracks was excited to see their Replacements, hoping it was a sign that they would soon be able to return to the Central Systems. Spacedate: 4257.074.21.34 Approved for a short stint of R&R, of course everybody immediately started Training, Building, or Wandering the Halls of the Station Looking for Trouble. Zorf and Ray ended up back at Doctor Oppenhiemer's, begging for more time on the Hypnotron. While at first it appeared that they had nothing to offer the God Doctor in payment, it soon became apparent that he was willing to Make a Deal in exchange for Future Favors. While Ray Jumped at the Chance, Zorf had some kind of Crazy Playing in Character Related Hesitations, and demanded more information on exactly what it was they were agreeing to. With some Additional Coaxing, it turns out that Doc Op wanted a commitment from the Marines to overlook any concerns that might arise regarding his son Billy's 'Experiments', which apparently had something to do with the Doctor's required 'Medicine'. Ray continued to agree without hesitation, while Zorf engaged in some Moral Equivalency Double-Speak to convince himself that this was all OK. With everybody all finished with their 4-Hour Block, the Marines at last fell into an Exhausted Slumber, (Zorf stayed up late trying to get the Smell of Space Limpet Goo out of his Not Hair). Spacedate: 4257.075.08.00 A New Day! And only 2 more Sections of the Station to Anti-Virus! With this in mind the Noob Squad Sets off again, riding the Elevator up to the Central Section. A few moments of Hilarity ensued as not everybody was able to navigate the Transition from the Rotating Section of the Station to the Fixed Portion Fully Successfully, but soon enough they made their way to the Low-Gravity Mid-Section of the Station, and descended the Elevator down to the West Forward Hub. This turned out to provide access to the Safe Room, a Heavily Shielded Area meant as a refuge in case of disaster in the Adjacent Ionic Deuterium Processing Facility. The Com Node here was quickly fixed up, and the Squad moved on to the East Control Room. Here they met a pair of Odd-Looking Engineers, who seemed Quite Concerned about the Status of the Processing Facility. Once the Noobs Cleansed their Computer Equipment however they seemed to feel that they could probably avert any sort of Massive Overload from Occurring. With this accomplished the Marines quickly Decontaminated the Com Nodes in the East and West Staging Areas, and then proceeded to the North-West Access Corridor, where they encountered some Workers in Heavy Protective Gear who were Evacuating the Area over concerns about the Stability of the Ionic Deuterium Processing Equipment. Unconcerned due to the assurances of the Engineering Team, the Marines moved on to the South Muster Station, where the last Viral Com-Node on the Mid Section was to be found. Once this was disinfected it was back to the Engineering Area by the North Central Hub to deal with the Computer and Power Cores. On the way they encountered a helpful Madani Marine, who gave them access to the required areas. His Cal-Mon Compatriot at the North-East Access Corridor was less helpful, seeming to be somehow negatively effected by being cut-off from the Ultranet, he Fled Screaming at the approach of the new Marines. Ready to move on to the Aft Hab Section, the Noobs contemplated a shortcut through the Ionizer, but a few Science Rolls later Cooler Heads Prevailed, and an Alternate Route through the Ionic Deuterium Containment Area was found. The Workers there seemed nonplussed by the Marines and directed them through to the North Aft Hub, where they were able to ride (Pilot) the Elevator back up to the Central Section. Spacedate: 4257.075.09.32 Further Difficulties with the Transition back to the Rotating part of the Station resulted in Injured Pride only, and progress to the Forward Central Hub of the Aft Hab Section was swift. The Virus Scanner didn't pick up any Security Sentinels there. They must've been Powered Down, right up until they randomly Powered Up and attacked in a Virus-Fueled Orgy of Destruction! Despite Loud Grumbling about Blatant Arbiter Shenanigans, and with only Minimal Raping of their Armor, the Noobs were able to Withstand the Barrage long enough to Disinfect three of the Turrets, and actually Succeed in Destroying one! Moving at the Speed of the Plot, the Elevator's (un)Timely Arrival Just as the Fight Ended was Highly Predictable. Disembarking at the North Forward Hub of the Aft Hab Section, the Marines were faced with a Red-Lit Airlock, (indicating an HR 5 Hard Vacuum beyond), to the Aft. Despite earlier enthusiasm for Space-Walks, it was decided that heading west was a better option. The Navigation was less than Stellar this time however, resulting in the Squad circumnavigating most of the Forward Hubs before Finding their Way out at the Electrical Technicians' Workshop. Proceeding through the Forward North-East Concourse, the Noobs were accosted by a Hysterical Terran with a Virus Infected Pneumatic Anal Probe, which had unfortunately done Terrible, Terrible things to the Acquaintance that he was using it on when it malfunctioned. Unable to do much to Help the Situation, the Squad continued on through the East Central Hub to the First Com Node, quickly disinfecting it. Episode 5 Epilogue Will the Space Noobs manage to get the all of the Critical Equipment Cleansed of the Virus before they get Bored with Exploring the Giant Station? What other Monsters and / or Skill Challenges await? What other NPCs with Random Sub-Plots are yet to be Uncovered? Tune in next week for Episode 6 to find out! 6 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (1 Combat). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet